kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Regnier
Overview Regnier, is a Playable character in Kingdom Under Fire Crusaders and Circle of Doom. He is also playable in Kingdom Under Fire Heroes, but only during custom missions. He is the only character in the series to appear in every single game and is the series flagship character. * Main Weapon: Greatsword * Main Skill: Melee Xok's Knights (KUF: A War of Heroes) In the history of Bersia, no one has been more influential or more infamous than the man now known as Regnier. Once the noble Rick Miner, he was slaughtered during the First War of Heroes by the Lich Khiliani. He was resurrected by the archmage Moonlight by the power of the Ancient Heart, he resurfaced as Rick Blood, commander of the Dark Legion, in the Second War of Heroes. Rick Blood was originally one of the seven Xok's Knights in the first War of Heroes. His resurrection through the Ancient Heart gave him the power of immortality and Rick Blood took revenge on Killiani by slaying him, thus ending the war. He is also responsible for killing Celine, the protector of the Ancient Heart. When Nible was awakened Rick Blood disappeared, along with the rest of Xok's knights. 50 years would soon pass and the story's of the legendary heroes would go on to become legend. However, Rick Blood was not finished. He remerged decades later, but assumed the name Regnier. He managed to subdue the native Orc's of Hexter (gaining Urukabarr and Leinhart as allies in the process). He forged an alliance with King Valdemar of Vellond, giving him the impression that he is one of his loyal subjects. Shortly after the Crusades/Encablossan war began, he actively participated in an attempt to regain control of Nibel's Ancient Heart, and his free will. The Crusades/Encablossan War (KUF: The Crusaders) During the war, he made numerous victories and killed several important men, such as General Hugh of Hironeiden, and Gerald's friend Rupert. He also claimed victory at key areas such as the Glaucus River, Bronzewood, and Raven Meadow. After the Dark Legions successful capture of Esse, he came close to acheiving his goal of claiming the Heart while he was pursuing the Pope Dimitri (The Patriarch in the North America version) of Ecclesia, who was in possession of it. However, the Pope used the power of the Heart to force Regnier into making his troops halt, allowing him safe passage back into Ecclesia. It turns out that whoever has posession of the Ancient Heart can control it's immortal avatar, aka Regnier. Later on, the Ancient Heart was destroyed during the battle at Norwart between an Hironeidonian/Ecclesian Alliance vesrsus the Vellond/Hexter Alliance. Since Nibel's Ancient Heart was destroyed, numerous things happened. The first thing it did was force Nibel into a coma, thus ending the Age of Light. Directly as a result it awoke Encablossa, starting the Age of Darkness. Regnier gradually started losing his immortality from here on out. Encablossa began to consume Human and Orc troops and forced them back out as Enca Troops and Enca Spitters (Dark Elves did not seem to be affected by Encablossa's mutations). With the mighty Encablossa troops on his tail, and the ever expanding curtain of darkness which followed, Regnier was forced to head for Kallishire, an abandoned castle. Along the way, he found out that Jungsburg was destroyed and that Gerald was under siege at Cloud Borune. Realizing he needed Gerald's help to get assistance from Ecclesia, he rescued him and the two retreated to Kallishire. Once there, they formulated a plan to destroy Encablossa. To set the plan in motion, Regnier needed to resurrect the legendary Bone Dragon. Heading into Gremium, the Tomb of Dragon's, Regnier successfully found the 10 Dragon Tomb's, resurrected the Bone Dragon, and prepared to march to Funero (where Encablossa resides). At Funero, the combined forces of Hironeiden, Ecclesia, and Hexter formed one large army. The Bone Dragon penetrated Encablossa's outer skin with it's Fire Ball attack, where as promptly Duane, Kendal, Regnier, Urukubarr, and Leinhart were teleported onto a Battaloon going inside of Encablossa. Once inside they systematically targeted Encablossa's vital organs, including its Ancient Heart. It destroyed all of Encablossa troops and caused Encablossa to crumble into dust. However, Encablossa did not die, it merely forced it back inside its realm, along with Kendal, Duane, Regnier, and Leinhart. Inside the Dark Dimension (KUF: Circle of Doom) Regnier awoke inside Encablossa's realm, and would eventually go on to discover the memories of his wife and daughter inside the dream world. Here he also encounters Encablossa, who has happened to take the form of a human inside of the Dark Dimension. Encablossa takes advantage of Regnier's lose of immortality and attempts to make him his ally. His plan is to make Regnier the ultimate warrior and for him to conquer the Age of Light. He will then let Regnier control Berisa while Encablossa controls the Dark Dimension. He orders Regnier to talk to the Idol of Death about the Blessing of the Absolute. The Idol explains that he will need the 3 splinters from the idols of Greed, Love, and Death. He will then transform them into perfect Greed, Love, and Death. Regnier acquires the 3 splinters and gets them transformed. He then returns to Encablossa and asks for futher instructions. Encablossa wants to start the Blessing, which will ultimately destory any memories Regnier had of his wife and child. Regnier agrees to Encablossa's terms and has him begin the ritual. A firery ring surrounds his wife and daughter as he explains their history. He tells Encablossa that his daughter was born without a soul and that his wife tried to kill her as a result. Regnier stopped her and sent her to a sanatarium where he never heard from her again. Then Regnier went into battle and asked an old woman to take care his daughter. However, when he returned he found the village burnt to the ground and it contained no signs of his daughter. Regnier tracks down the old woman who was supposed to protect her and crushes her skull with his bare hands. The blessing is purification technique meant to rid a person of any memories that might pose a weakness. The firery circle envelopes the memories of his wife and daughter. His wife cries out and pleads with Regnier to forgive her and tells him that she will always love him no matter what, all the while his daughter sits there emotionless staring off into infinity. Once the memories are destroyed Encablossa asks for Regnier to find the key to unlock the location of Moonlight's body. The key is held by Keither, one of the fellow Xok's knights, who is currently at the Clock Tower. Regnier defeats Keither and obtains the key. Encablossa then asks for Regnier to destroy the body of Moonlight and return to the Age of Light. Regnier destroys Moonlight's body and returns to Bersia as Leader of the Encablossian army seeking to destroy the Age of Light. Involvement Regnier was called Rick Miner and was once a man and Knight. Before he went to war, he had a wife and had a daughter with her, however due to the fact that Rick was always fighting, she was born without a soul, the mom dies and Rick has to go to war and so he puts his daughter in a home where an old women would look after her. On his return he finds the old women burned down the home with his souless daughter in it, and so he hunts the women down and kills her. Rick then goes back to war. Rick fought against the lich Killiani in the Holy ground when he was but a mortal, but he was soon killed. However the ancient heart brung him back to life and he became an immortal. With the help of the rest of Xok's knights, Regnier (Known as Rick Miner before death and Rick Blood when brung back from death) was able to stop Killiani from bringing Encablossa to the world. However Killiani did not give up and due to his arrogance, was destroyed by God as the book of Ecclesians states. Regnier is possibly the biggest baddest villian in Kingdom Under Fire's history, and arguably the biggest baddest villian in video game history. He has killed many notable characters in the Kingdom Under Fire universe including the Lich Killiani, General Hugh and Rupert. He has also bested others including Gerald, Urukubarr, (Ellen and Cirith are arguable). He hardly ever loses throughout his entire career over the course of (currently) four games. His most notable defeats include the trap set by the Lich Killiani, his failure to get the Ancient Heart from the Patriarch at Ecclesia due to the fact that the Patricarch used the ancient heart to command Regnier to retreat, and his failure to recover the Ancient Heart at Nowart. However, Regnier is in for some serious competition in Kingdom Under Fire II. Kendal, a general with an equally impressive track record, was turned into the Age of Light's answer to Regnier. Moonlight turned him into a super human mutant, and plans on having him face off against Regnier. Regnier is a man of few words, and generally only speaks when necessary. He is confident and always states things like they are. His entry into Encablossa's tower (it's corporeal body) gave him a vast knowledge and undestanding of the world. While it looks like he is a big dumb brute, he is really (arguably) the most skilled commander in all of Bersia. Quotes *Mortals. *You are no match for me mortals. *Show them their mortality. *Return from whence you came, mortal. *I think the Patriarch is begining to understand the power of the Heart, but the one who holds it currently is not he... *The truth is not based on your predications. *The Heart is not something meant for human hands. *The humans... have done the unthinkable... *I embody its power. It calls to me. Gerald: Die god damn you! Regnier: Ironic last words human, your life is through. Regnier: Did the half elf not explain this to you? Kendal: Not exactly. Trivia *Nearly everyone including Ogres are afraid of Regnier. *Walter showed no fear when facing Regnier. *Regnier is said to be the most infamous being in the history of Bersia. *Regnier had a daughter who was born with no soul. *Regnier has red eyes in Circle of Doom and in Kingdom Under Fire II he has glowing red eyes and is a mutant. *Regnier was chased by Gerald for a while in Kingdom under Fire The Crusaders. Gerald got to face Regnier, and when he did he was saved. Once at Killishire Gerald seemed to go all mad in the castle at Regnier and it sounded like he was probably draged out of the room. *Regnier has not only shown up in every game of the series, he's also the only character usable in every single game. *Regnier can get weapons bearing the name of his friend, and fellow Xok's Knight, Keither in KUF: The Crusaders.